


Black and White

by DestinyExpansion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyExpansion/pseuds/DestinyExpansion
Summary: Kenma and Kuroo seem to be fighting over something practically every practice, and you want to know just what they're fighting about. When you confront the two of them (separately, of course) enough, they both spill the details.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 16





	1. Decisions, Decisions...

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I have been to tennis practices and volleyball practice, so I hope I don't make any insulting remarks.  
> This is my fourth work!! Though none of my works have gotten 100 hits yet, my friends seem to like a lot of my works, so I decided to make another one. Thank you all for reading!~  
> Oya oya...

This was your second semester at Nekoma High, and you STILL hadn't decided whether you wanted to be the second manager of the Tennis Club or the new manager of the Volleyball Club. You played tennis with your friends and (hesitantly) volleyball too, but they were both equally fun when you played them. After another week passed, you decided to check out the clubs once more.

You went to look at the Tennis Club first since your family recommended it. No person, in particular, paid any attention to you, except your friends who would wave every now and then. It seemed boring at first, but you decided to stay and watch the procedure of one practice. It was relatively just rallying back and forth, and you didn't really want to be the manager of that. Besides, the club already had a manager, so you went to check out the volleyball team. They might enjoy this a lot better than you, you thought.

The next day at practice, you went to the Volleyball Club to check it out like you said you would. You met that tall captain along the way, and he smiled softly as he opened the door for you, a fair expression on his face. You smiled back as you slowly approached the captain, telling him you were going to watch them this practice, and if that was okay. He seemed like a carefree captain (unlike during tennis practice), so he let you stay.

You smiled as you sat down, taking in the scene around you. Sure, there were many really cool players, like that half-Russian kid and the short but agile libero, but two boys, in particular, caught your eye. They seemed completely different but were so good in their own ways;

Kuroo Tetsuro and Kozume Kenma.

Well, I mean, of course, you fell for Kuroo. Everyone fell for Kuroo. That tall captain with light brown eyes, the incredible blocker, and a magnificent receiver. But what you were shocked about was when you fell for Kenma. You, your extroverted self (mostly an ambivert but that doesn't matter right now), falling for a guy as shy as Kenma? You knew you weren't going to tell a soul about this.

But, to be honest... when I say 'fall for', I mean 'in your eyes, looked really cool,' Not that kind of falling for... you thought. Either way... it was obvious at this point. You were going to become the manager of Nekoma’s volleyball team, and you swore to yourself that you were going to study as much as possible, because you weren’t letting anyone down any time soon.


	2. Day One on a New Team

So you've seen them. Kuroo, Kenma, whatever. But what were you going to do now? You didn't know a thing about volleyball... only the basics needed to get yourself started. It wasn't physically possible to catch up with Nekoma if you only knew this much. So you made a decision. You... were going to study your ass off.

But... eheh, before that you needed to sign up to become their manager. Of course...

At the end of practice, you hesitantly went up to the captain, shyly asking to become the new manager of the club. The coach seemed a little shocked at first, but soon enough said yes... that was fast and highly convenient, you thought. You waved to him as you took the form and left the gym, excited to come back tomorrow for another bright day.

* * *

This time, Kuroo was already waiting for you as you approached the gym doors. You gave him that same smile of yours as you did the day before, only brighter this time, and he returned the favor as he slowly opened the door for you to enter in.

Wait, they already knew? Hold on...

The moment you took a single step in, you were hastily greeted by a swarm of volleyball players, all at least ten centimeters taller than you. "Whoa, this is the new manager? They don't look too bad!!" "Finally, revenge, Karasuno!!" "Ooh, you're almost taller than Yaku-san!" "Shut it, Lev!"

Kuroo smirked and walked over, gently but forcefully putting his hands on Yaku and Lev's shoulders. "Let's not make a bad first impression, 'kay?" He said, squeezing them before letting go. He smiled gently (if Kuroo can even do that) at you, extending a hand. "I'm Kuroo Tetsuro. That's Yakkun, Lev, Inuoka, Yamamoto .... and finally, here's Kenma."

Kenma didn't seem to have eyes on you as much as the rest of the team did, he overall didn't care whether the team got a manager or not. Besides, now Yamamoto would get even more annoying than he already was... and Kenma wasn't sure if he could tolerate that.

Once everyone had stopped crowding you and started to practice (which went by really quickly, but they were cats for a reason, I suppose), you took out your note pad. You couldn't help but take one with you since you got super attached to volleyball all over again. As the boys spiked, you took note of their form and tried swinging your arms like that as well.

Kuroo noticed this, and he wasn't just going to let it slide was he? No, Kuroo was one of those types who would bug you about something till' you _seriously_ couldn't take it anymore. Who knows how long that might take...

Either way, it was the end of practice, and your notepad had already been filled from top to bottom with notes and protips for practicing on your own. Your eyes glistened as you looked through them from time to time. "Hey, mind if I call you Chibi-chan?" A voice said from behind you. You whipped your head toward the voice in fear only to find that it was just Kuroo. "You're short and cute so it fits."

You couldn't tell whether you were blushing or completely unfazed at the moment, but whatever you said, Kuroo took it as a 'yes.' So, from that day, Kuroo called you Chibi-chan. You couldn't help but feel a glare facing your way every time he said it, though... but you'd just assumed it was from Kuroo. For some reason...

Practice had just ended, and everyone was cleaning up. Coach Nekomata had said you could leave early, and you did. You had _so_ many notes you wanted to study, so you waved softly and trotted back to your house; practically beaming with excitement. You really wanted to hurry and get back to your house so you could practice a bit of your own.

...They couldn't have noticed a single volleyball go missing, could they have?


End file.
